


What to do With the Truth

by Dlxm950



Series: Story of a Lost Man [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Tarian is now a member of the horde. He does not know what the Banshee Queen is plotting but before he can think on that to much an old Allie comes face to face wit him.Anduin and Alleria investigate further into Tarian's dissaperence. Yet the more they look the more in seems the problem comes not from the Horde but from within the castle its self.





	What to do With the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the latest installment. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of where I want to take this so just bare with me as I put it into words. 
> 
> Otherwise this chapter marks the beginning of the less depressing part of this story so bear with me if you are looking for something darker.

Anduin and Alleria were about to make their way out of the keep when a guard approached them.

 

“My liege.” The knight said with a bow. “I hear you are looking for Tarian?”

 

The king and Alleria looked at each other for a moment. This seemed too convenient. They had not even begun their search.

 

“I am. Why? Do you hold any information that may be of significance?” Anduin asked.

 

The knight seemed conflicted for a moment. Shifting from foot to foot. His armor clanking as he did.

 

“I know nothing personally, but, I have heard that he and Kayla Mills, a historian in the library, were close. Perhaps she may be able to shed some light on the situation.” The knight told them.

 

“Thank you. You may return to your post.”

 

The knight gave a salute before quickly walking away.

 

“Something was wrong with him. He did not tell us the entirety of what he knew.” Alleria said.

 

“I felt it too. It was as though he were nervous to even tell us what little he did.” Anduin responded. “Well we have a lead now we best go investigate.”

 

With that said the two of them quickly made their way to the library.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of days Tarian found himself before the Warchief once again.

 

He had been outfitted with Horde armor and a broad sword form the forge. The armor fit him nearly perfectly. The pauldron's were shaped much like alliance versions, sharing the same color but in a far darker hue, and bore the symbol of the forsaken. The chest plate was smooth, purple, and adorned with a green Horde symbol. The leg armor was black and led to deep burgundy metal boots. When he went to look for a helmet he was told he would receive none.

 

“They don’t give the forsaken soldiers helmets. No point to it.” Said the Orc blacksmith. “Why would we give them a helmet when you can just re-attach any bits that come off.”

 

Tarian found the sentiment deeply disturbing but decided against pressing further.

 

Sylvanas appraised him in his new armor for a moment before waving him closer.

 

“What exactly is it you plan to have me guard?” Tarian asked her.

 

“I did not raise you to ask questions.” She told him.

 

“How am I to guard, whatever it is, if I don’t know _what_ it is?”

 

“Because I told you to do so.”

 

Before Tarian could open his mouth to ask another question the Warchief's ears sprung up and a sly smile spread across her face.

 

“Baine. What an unexpected surprise. Do come in.” Sylvanas yelled to the tent flaps.

 

After a few moments the large Tauren chieftain stepped in. He looked exactly as Tarian remembered him. If not more ragged. His chieftains garb adorned his body. His face a myriad of distrust and hesitance.

 

“Warchief I have come to ask aga-” The words died on his lips.

 

His eyes were locked on the forsaken man before him. The Tauren's face seemingly unable to choose between surprise and horror.

 

“T-Tarian?” The words were whispered softly. In a way that made it seem as though a nightmare had come true.

 

“Hello Baine.” Tarian responded.

 

“W-what? How?” Baine sputtered.

 

“I see you know the latest addition to the ranks.” Sylvanas spoke.

 

Baine’s eyes ripped away from Tarian and snapped to the Warchief. A look of anger crossing his face, but before he could speak Sylvanas raised her hand.

 

“I do not need to hear you speak to me of how this is an atrocity. Of how I have disregarded some sense of honor that the Horde held by raising a member of the alliance. I have heard it all before. If there was something of significance for you to tell me. Speak it. Otherwise you may take our newest member to his new post guarding our...esteemed guest.”

 

Baine took a moment to recompose himself. He bit his lip and held his tongue before raising his hand to his chest in salute.

 

“Of course Warchief. Tarian follow me. I am keen to learn what has led you to this fate.” With that said the two left the Warchief's tent and made their way towards the portal tent.

 

Neither were aware of owl following them in the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kayla Mills?” Anduin asked.

 

The librarian looked to the king in surprise before raising his hand and pointing towards a room on their right.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Alleria led the way her eyes flickering along the ancient tomes that lined the wall as they passed.

 

“This is quite the library, your majesty.” She told him.

 

“It is. My mother loved to come here everyday. She often brought me books to help with my lessons. It is unfortunate I do not often find myself with the time to come here.” Anduin told her.”

 

“It is most often the things we think of the least that we tend to miss the most.”

 

“Wise words.”

 

“There is something to be said for experience.”

 

The two continued on in silence. Just as they approached the door a young man slammed through it, running like his life depended on it.

 

“-is the fifth time I've asked for the same map! Get me the right one or don’t come back at all!” They heard from the open door.

 

Kayla Mills stood leaning over a table. It was completely covered in maps. Maps of the whole of Azeroth lay covered by smaller maps of independent regions. The woman analyzing them seemed unaware of their presence.

 

“I swear to the light if that-” Anduin gave a cough.

 

She startled for a moment before turning around. Her eyes widened and her mouth gobbed like a fish.

 

“Y-your majesty, Lady Windrunner, I-I was not expecting your company.” She quickly made to clean the mess on the table as she spoke.

 

“It is fine Miss Mills. I am here because I was told you were quite close with Tarian?” Anduin said.

 

“That is correct.”

 

“I was wondering if you could tell me where he has gone?”

 

“I would if I could.” She gave a deep sigh. “He came in hear a couple days ago. Mathias Shaw was discussing a possible expedition into the Undercity with me when he came in. Something was wrong. I could tell immediately. His face was white and he was shaking like a leaf.”

 

“That doesn't sound like him at all. Tarian was never on to show fear.” Anduin said with concern. “Did he tell you what was bothering him?”

 

“No. He just told me that he was pulling his sisters from my tutelage.”

 

Alleria was confused but Anduin gave a deep frown.

 

“Why? Tarian put education above all else. Especially for his sisters. Why would he do that?” Anduin said frustratedly.

 

Nothing was making sense. First Tarian disappears without telling anyone, then one of his own guards is afraid to tell him information, the next is that, apparently, his friend wanted to stop his own sisters education.

 

‘What happened?’ Anduin thought.

 

“He told me that it was specifically that his sisters couldn’t get an education within the castle.”

 

Anduin and Alleria’s heads snapped up at that.

 

“The castle? He said specifically the castle?” Alleria said quickly.

 

“Yes. I tries to get him to tell me why but he just walked off the moment I pressed for information.”

 

That was painting a picture Anduin did not like at all.

 

“Thank you Miss Mills. You have been most helpful.” Anduin spoke disgruntedly.

 

The two of them left the library shortly afterwards and made their way towards the throne room.

 

Just as Anduin was about to press open the door his hand froze. A memory jumping out at him.

 

_One week before Tarian disappeared_

 

_Anduin gave a laugh as he pushed into the throne room. Tarian, who was also laughing, made his way in with him._

 

_“That is hilarious.” Anduin said as he brought his laughter under control._

 

_Just as Tarian was about to speak a cough sounded behind the two._

 

_Anduin turned and came face to face with the last man he wanted to see._

 

_Lord Michael Cinderwood. A relative of the Ashvaines. The man was easily two feet taller than Anduin and about three time as wide. His hair was balding and what little of it remained atop his head was hidden beneath a horrendous white wig that looked as though someone had glued a hair ball to his head._

 

_His face was pug like. Scrunched up in all the wrong ways that made it look as though he was permanently scowling. His right eye was covered by a patch but the other was narrowed slightly._

 

_He had both his hands behind his back and if Anduin wasn’t the king, he expected that the man would demand he bow._

 

_“My king.” The word king was said with false cheer. “The other lords and I have been waiting for you long past our arranged time.”_

 

_“Forgive me. I have simply been leading a war. I will make an effort to remember my timetable as the Horde marches forward.” Anduin responded._

 

_Cinderwood made a face but held his tongue._

 

_“Of course your majesty. Forgive my...slip of tongue.” He said the words as though they physically pained him._

 

_Anduin approached the throne with Tarian at his side as Cinderwood returned to stand in front of the other gathered lords._

 

_As Anduin sat in the throne he mentally prepared himself for the meeting ahead._

 

_Cinderwood proceeded to speak on behalf of the lords as they read of their list of “requests”. It was the usual; lower taxes, increased food rations for the higher houses, private guards for them and their estates. The same answers were given as always. The kingdom needed increased revenues to continue the war effort, strict rationing was to remain in place so as to allow proper management of their supplies, no Anduin would not assign them private guards as those troops were needed on the frontlines._

 

_Just as the meeting neared an end however, Cinderwood threw one last point into the air._

 

_“My liege. The other lords and myself were talking and we perfectly understand your desire to respect your father's choice after his death. Yet as time has passed after your father's passing and you have yet to revert it we thought we would bring it to your attention.”_

 

_Anduin looked upon the collected nobles and the smug look Cinderwood was giving him._

 

_“And what, exactly, would this choice be?” Anduin asked. His voice laced with skepticism and eyes narrowed._

 

_“The appointment of someone with no noble blood as your personal guard.”_

 

_Tarian gave a growl from his side but Anduin held up his hand to stop his friend from attacking the man._

 

_“Why is that a problem? Tarian has served my father, and now me, faithfully and without doubt. He has never failed in his tasks and remains one of the strongest paladins in the kingdom.”_

 

_“The fact remains, to spite his successes, that the personal guard of the monarch has always come from a noble house. Your fathers was Mathias Shaw, as you know.” Cinderwood stated smugly. “In fact my own son has just finished his military training and nears the end of his mage training in Dalaran. We need not do more than remove the rabble and institute the proper form.”_

 

_Anduin was physically holding Tarian back by that point and took great effort to stop himself from simply letting his friend do as he wished._

 

_Taking a deep breath Anduin responded._

 

_“If Tarians lack of noble blood is the problem. Then I see a simple solution. As the king I hold the power to grant a noble title for valiant service. In one weeks time he shall be granted the a title and the problem shall be resolved.”_

 

_Cinderwood looked absolutely stund. Then that surprise quickly turned to anger. Anduin took great pleasure in watching the cogs in the other man's brain turn in an attempt to counter his choice. When he could find none the man let out a growl, bowed, and swiftly left the throne room._

 

_“If no one else has anything to discuss…” When no one spoke Anduin let a small smile cross his face and his shoulders relax from their stiff pose. “Meeting adjourned.”_

 

“-nduin? Anduin!”

 

Anduin startled from the memory as Alleria shook his shoulder.

 

“Anduin are you alright? You went to open the door and just...froze.”

 

He took a moment to gather himself and let out a breath. He gave Alleria a smile and nodded his head.

 

“Just a memory, but it does give me an idea as to where to start looking within the castle.”

 

“And where would that be?”

 

“With the man who hated him most.”


End file.
